


Everything went to shit

by Helloloveyes



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloloveyes/pseuds/Helloloveyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had Scott´s dead body on his arms. He was beyond crying now… no, his eyes had no more tears after his dad´s death.</p><p>or</p><p>The one where Stiles does his best to change the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything went to shit

**Author's Note:**

> I want to THANK to the amazing and marvelous Marns AKA Bumpkin <3 <3 <3  
> This person invested time and effort to make this fic better.  
> Bumpkin you are awesome and I can´t thank you enough for everything you did, every dot, every word that you fixed and added.  
> Thank you.  
> Thank you..  
> Thank you...
> 
> You can stalk Bumpkin here===> bumpkin-is.tumblr.com

Everything went to shit… they were desperate.

Stiles had Scott´s dead body on his arms. He was beyond crying now… no, his eyes had no more tears after his father´s death. A hand gripped his shoulder, reminding him that he was not alone, not yet.

 

“Come on, Lydia is close. I can sense her.” Derek's voice was wrecked and he looked even worse. Stiles was more like a zombie than a human by now because of the lack of sleep, food deprivation, and the grief and sadness that never left him. Derek guided him deeper into the woods. “Here” the wolf said pointing to a hiding door underground.

 

Stiles noticed the blood dripping down Derek's arm.“You’re not healing,” he realized aloud and panic started creeping in.

 

“Come on, Stiles.” Derek pushed him down the stairs but no, Stiles was not letting this pass like nothing. He grabbed Derek by the arm and checked the rest of him on the dim light inside. “These are not from just now,” his voice dry, his breathing shallow “Your wounds.”

Derek sighed taking Stiles´ hand and dragging him to meet Lydia.

Lydia had prepared the room entirely. They had been planning this for two weeks. Her face had recent traces of tears; added to the endless she had shed since they started losing this battle. “We need to hurry,” she pointed to the center where a rune was carved into the cement.

 

“I can't do it,” Derek tightened his grip on Stiles hand. “I´m dying.” The wolf looked at the banshee.

 

Stiles heart clenched. “No, you don´t know that” he shook his head, this was not happening. _No, not to Derek._

 

“I won´t do it either, that leaves us only you” Lydia was staring at him, dark circles under her eyes, her face pale, her hair a mess; she was a living portrait of how bad the situation was.

 

“No, you should go” Stiles said weakly “I'm staying with Derek and-”

 

“I can't!” she cried out loud. “Not after so much death.” She seemed about to fall apart. “I'm not strong enough for this Stiles. Please…” Derek pulled Stiles to the center as she continued. “You need to stop Jennifer from awakening the Nemeton so it won’t drag the evil here.” She instructed but Stiles was only half hearing her, too focused on the wolf by his side.

“I always knew you were the one” Derek caressed Stiles’ cheek softly. “One way or the other I knew… you had to be the one to survive this.” He smiled at Stiles. He actually smiled, sad and tender.

 

“Derek” he breathed closing his eyes. Stiles couldn’t deny the fact that this was happening anymore.

 

“If you can…” Lydia spoke low. “Keep me out until eighteen,” her eyes glassy with tears. “Prepare me for my curse.”

 

He nodded unable to say a word without sobbing. Stiles turned to see Derek fall on his knees, coughing blood. “No, no, no, no…” he whispered frantically.

 

“He’s been holding on so far just to keep us alive.” Lydia was moving, starting with their last resort.

 

“Derek, hey, please don’t,” his heart was so broken and even then he couldn’t take it. In Stiles´ mind Derek was a survivor; he couldn’t die, never. The only remaining root of the Nemeton started to shine inside the magic circle next to Stiles.

 

Derek lifted his eyes glowing red. “I never wanted to be an Alpha” he admitted shyly, “I wish I knew what I had in front of me.”

 

“Your family.” Stiles realized Derek was rambling because of his state.

 

The wolf shook his head, “you…” But before the wolf could explain the roof shook with a blast. They had been found.

“Here,” Lydia gave Stiles the old ceremonial dagger.

 

Stiles looked at her intently one last time before kneeling with Derek. “I promise you, I’ll make sure you have a happy life Derek Hale.” The wolf searched his face with his shaky hands while Stiles raised the dagger and buried it into his own stomach.

 

\--

The world fell silent. Pain and blood blinded him.

\--

 

Stiles woke up, blinking at the hurting light, the sky blue and clean. It took him a moment for his brain to catch up.

 

_The spell… it worked._

 

He touched the skin over his stomach and found a scar, he didn’t have time for more than that though.

 

He was in the woods and a trail of blood next to him. Stiles jumped onto his feet to follow the trail. When he saw the bloodied woman crawling down over the death leaves he was struck by the idea of killing her. _This was all her fault!_ Except… he sighed. It wasn’t… this was Julia Baccari before Jennifer Blake. Julia was hurting inside and out, she had been betrayed by her Alpha and now she was dying. Taking a deep breath he reached for her, lifting her up easily. Jennifer´s face and body was nothing but blood and ripped skin.

 

_Where could I take her?_

 

Before he thought consciously of any possibility his feet had moved on their own. Taking them both to the place he knew could be a shelter.

He was near the house when a tall woman stood on the porch steps. Her face oddly familiar, and the frown on her face would have scared Stiles if he didn’t know it by heart. Derek´s mom, Talia Hale made a tentative advance. She sniffed the air and for a moment Stiles freaked out.

 

_What do I smell like to her? Can Talia sniff the scent of pack on me? The scent of Derek and blood and magic?_

 

“Please I need help,” he said without stopping in his course towards the house where she stood. “I found this woman nearby and I don’t have a phone on me.”

 

She looked back to the house and nodded slightly. Probably to let another wolf know they should call an ambulance and the police.

 

Stiles left Jennif- no, Julia in front of Talia´s feet. Preventing the broken emissary from getting to the Nemeton was only the first part of his mission.

 

“Do you know her?” The softness of her voice called his attention, he wasn’t expecting that.

 

Stiles shook his head. He knew that if he dare say any lie in front of the Alpha it would be bad. He moved away from Talia, giving himself a bit of distance and sat down. He still felt it would be safer to just kill Julia before she had a chance to become a darach, to become Jennifer Blake.

 

Stiles breathed in, rubbing his face with both hands, trying to think. _What am I supposed to do now?_

 

“Mom?” Stiles recognized the voice immediately and forced himself to _not_ look up. He still hadn’t decided what to do here, in the past.

 

“Go back inside son.” Talia commanded.

 

“But-” The young voice of Derek shouldn’t be familiar to Stiles, but he had met the wolf in his teens once thanks to Kate and her twisted spell. Stiles stood up, the lump in his throat made it hard for him to swallow or talk. He felt the stares of the wolves on his back. He couldn’t stop thinking of Derek… Derek, and Scott, and Lydia and… The sirens he’d been faintly hearing for a while now were coming closer. Stiles was pulling at his hair trying to catch his breath. This was not the time for a panic attack or any emotional breakdown. He was doing fine and he still had a lot of work to do.

The cruiser and ambulance arrived at the same time. “Deputy Stilinski” Talia Hale said and no, Stiles was so not ready. It was his father, his dead father; the one whose body Derek had carry _for miles_ to make sure Stiles could see it for himself. So that Stiles had a body to bury.

 

“Excuse me; you were the one that found the woman?”

 

Stiles turned around and no, he wasn’t ready (didn’t think he’d ever be ready for this) and nodded. The look on his Dad’s face when he saw Stiles' face clearly for the first time was telling. Stiles could tell that his Dad saw something and that had the Deputy's breathing quicken as he involuntarily took one step in Stiles' direction blinking.

 

“Deaton,” Stiles forced himself to speak. “I came to see Alan Deaton. My car broke down on the way and I thought it would be shorter if I walked through the preserve. I literally stumbled on the trail of blood in that direction,” he pointed, “and I’m glad I did.” He shook his head heavily, “that poor woman.” He was lying but apparently he did it well and the Deputy seemed too out of himself to ask any questions.

 

“I may need you to come to the precinct for further investigation.” The younger version of his dad said.

 

“Of course,” Stiles turned away because he just couldn’t hold the Deputy wearing the strange younger version of his father’s gaze any longer.

 

Talia Hale was glaring at him and Stiles guessed his skills of being deceitful wasn’t good enough to fool an Alpha.

 

“I may be able to help you with your car-” The Deputy said and Stiles’ pulse quickened but thanks to the long practice he’d had ‘before’ his face gave nothing away.

 _Shit, shit, shit, shit,_ he hadn’t thought of that.

“I can do that John.” Talia assured his father and Stiles felt some of the tension on his shoulders ease.

 

He took a seat on the wooden stairs and waited. Stiles really hadn’t thought this through, after all it was supposed to be Derek the one that travel back in time to talk to his mom and fix everything! But no, of course he had to go and make himself kill… Stiles clutch at his chest…now Stiles was alone and here… and had to plan something.

 

A glass of water was shoved into his hands. Stiles drank it fast and then looked up. A teenage girl was standing in front of him tall, tan skin, black hair but not straight, more like with waves. She looked about seventeen… _Laura._

 

“Thanks” he whispered, giving the empty glass back.

 

“You don’t smell like a murderer.” She had this smug-ness around her.

 

Stiles snorted a laugh. “I bet I could lose a fight even against your youngest sibling.”

 

She smirked. “Erik is six.”

 

 _Erik?_ Stiles hadn’t heard about him before… but taking into account the fact that he had died in a horrible fire, it was understandable Derek never mentioned his little brother.

 

“Come on, niece, I’m pretty sure he has enough information to process already.”

 

At the sight of freaking Peter Hale Stiles could not stop himself from groaning, of course the old wolf noticed. Well he wasn’t that old now.

 

“I´m sorry but-” Deputy Stilinski interrupted whatever Peter was about to say, “I´ll need a name.” That said enough about how much Stiles’ appearance disturbed his dad, he had forgotten to ask for identification earlier.

 

“Of course you do,” Stiles mumbled. “Call. Embry Call.”

 

Yes, he’d read the Twilight saga, sue him. He needed a name and now he had one. The only way someone could pick up his lie would be if any other person around was a big fan of Meyer´s verse, but according to the date the books hadn’t been public just yet.

 

“Peter, Laura, I’ll be escorting  Mr. Call.” Talia was saying.

 

“Can I go?” Laura interrupted her mother.

 

“I´ll rather you stay and help Cora with homework.” The woman had this look of authority that was hard to question.

 

“I don’t like the idea of you riding with a murder suspect.” Peter added and _oh,_ Stiles wanted to share a few anecdotes.

 

Talia sighed and made a gesture to Stiles, “This way Mr. Call.”

 

Stiles walked with her to a red Cobalt parked next to a white Impala. Once on the road she spoke, “You don't have a car.” It wasn’t a question.

 

“Nope, I don't.” He let his eyes close for a second, head resting against the seat.

 

“Are you really here to see Deaton?” The Alpha asked.

 

“Yeah, I have this dog-” he tried again.

 

“No, you don’t.”

 

Stiles grinned, “No, I don't, but I do have a problem only he can aid me with.”

 

“Did you hurt her?” The Alpha asked and it was only logical.

 

“No” Stiles sighed.

 

She didn't push the subject and drove them to the vet clinic. Once there Stiles walked by the counter and locked it so Talia couldn't follow.

 

He didn't turn to see her face but heard a soft snarl while he just walked to the back were Deaton was feeding a cat.

 

“Hey Doc,” he waved at the man that looked a bit startled but not at all worried.

 

“Hey yourself mister…?”

 

Stiles pushed his shirt up enough for Deaton to see the remnants of the spell they had cast, the scar.

 

“Yeah, well I just made up a name but I don't know if I can keep it.” He whispered and now Deaton looked surprised. “As you can guess I am not from around here and I really need your help.” He hoped the Alpha couldn´t hear them.

 

Deaton cleared his throat and Stiles let down his shirt.

 

“Why are you here?” The vet returned the cat to its cage.

 

“Because the future sucks? The whole town was about to disappear and this was the last resort.” He shrugged.

 

The vet nodded slowly, thinking, considering.   

                                                            

“I just found Kali's emissary bleeding out near the Nemeton.” Deaton froze. “We really need to do something about that, but now Talia Hale is in front and I'm not sure if she should know about this, not yet at least.”

 

“Ok, then you are…” Deaton had his business face on.

 

“Your new assistant? Embry Call.” he offered a hand to shake and the doctor took it. Deaton then walked past him to greet Talia who had a very familiar scowl on her face again. Stiles sat down in one of the entrance chairs, half hearing as Deaton explained he was some friend of a relative and was moving into town. He was such a liar.

 

Stiles felt tired… so tired.

 

\--

 

Stiles woke up with a tongue licking his face.

 

“Hey buddy” The big golden dog seemed pretty old. Stiles smiled for a blessed moment until his head caught up with reality again.

 

“He likes you.” The little boy smiled brightly and Stiles thought that he looked oddly familiar. “Bud is my brother’s dog. I´m taking care of him.”

 

_Isaac…_

 

“You are a very good brother.” He patted the dog and put a lot of effort to stand up. “I´m Stiles,” he mentally cringed as he realized his mistake after he slipped.

 

“There is a boy on my school with the same name.” Isaac looked up with his innocent eyes and beautiful curls.

 

“Then he must be really cool, because I am.” He smiled at the kid.

 

Isaac shrugged staring down, “We’re not friends.”

 

“And why is that?” Stiles actually wondered how they never talked before. Isaac was a cool guy after being bitten but he didn't remember much of the Lahey boy before.

 

“He has a friend already,” the kid said shyly.

 

“And he can have two I'm sure.” Stiles knelt in front of him.

 

“Scott is too awesome. No one would need more friends if they had Scott.” The face of the kid was so open and sincere, so cute.

 

 _Oh, sweet lord._ Stiles cooed internally.

 

“Well, I bet Scott can have more than one friend too. You should try to talk to them.” Stiles encouraged.

 

“I don't know what about,” Isaac admitted.

 

“Comics for sure. Try asking their opinion on who is better, Batman or Iron Man. Both are rich guys with dead parents who end up disguising themselves to save the world from bad guys.” he suggested.

 

“Mr. Call, you are awake.” Deaton pointed for Isaac to step inside the exam room with Bud.

 

“Yeah, sorry for dozing off like that.” Stiles scratched his neck, wondering when Talia Hale left and in what mood. Should he ask? Or use his tried and true method of ignoring it until it either went away or he absolutely had to deal with it before it bit him somewhere uncomfortable. Deaton derailed his spiralling thoughts before they went too far thankfully as he answered,

 

“It´s ok, I was preparing the back room for you. Go get some more rest, we can talk tomorrow.”

 

Stiles agreed and said goodbye to Isaac.

The small room Deaton had prepared for him had an improvised bed stashed against the wall, leaving enough space to walk in and out, an empty shelf over the frame and a change of clothes over the sheets.

 

Stiles fell head first onto the bed and drifted into welcome oblivion.

 

\--

 

When Stiles woke it was early in the morning and he was starving. He took his wallet out to check out his cash situation and saw that there was more than enough for breakfast. He took a quick shower in the employee's bathroom and changed into his borrowed clothes.  Then he set off for the coffee shop a block away from the vet clinic, the same one he’d had breakfast with his Dad at every free morning since he was nine. The place had big glass windows, red chairs, and light yellow walls. Nothing had changed in the last - or future - 8 years. As he walked he thought how weird it was to walk over his hometown and not be recognized.

 

Stiles sat in the corner, the least popular seating in the place and so also furthest from the rest of the coffee shop's patrons. He wanted to have as few distractions as possible while he planned what he needed to do next. Soon after the waitress had come and gone with his order of pancakes and latte he thought about how he wasn't alone and could relax at least a little bit since he had Deaton helping him now. That at least was a positive.

Julia had been stopped from becoming Jennifer and the Darach, that was one thing down. Now, he needed to stop the bigger catastrophes like the Hale fire and… _Well… Wow_ , he really needed to think this through.

 

Was Scott being bitten something bad? But if he avoided the fire then Peter would never get the chance to be an Alpha and bit Scott…so what? His friend will never be cured of his asthma? Would they meet Allison, or Kira? And suddenly he remembered _Malia…_

 

He had so much to fix.

 

Stiles finished his breakfast and made his way back to the vet clinic. He searched for paper, sharpies, and duct tape; he then papered the wall opposite the bed making a timeline.

 

He wrote dates with relevant information, things to keep him centered on what time it was, and then began adding what had happened in the future. He made note of what was important and what was superficial. He knew his mom was dead already; that his younger version was nine and his dad was probably resorting to alcohol to sleep at night. Derek was months away from sixteen, and if anything in Peter's story was true, then he was mourning Paige and…

 

_That's it, I need to stop Derek from falling for Kate._

 

Deaton knocked on his door shortly after his revelation to invite him lunch. Stiles explained to him how the Nemeton´s magic was awakened and had become a beacon for a lot of creatures searching for its powers. Stiles explained how the “luz blanca” was the first sign of the end and how “las damas de blanco” a coven of sorceresses drained the Nemeton until all the pack could save was a single root.

 

“That's when you came out with this plan, send Derek Hale back to prevent Jennifer reaching the Nemeton in the first place but then…” Stiles stopped himself on thinking about how he’d had to take Derek’s place due to Derek’s mortal injury,  “…there was a last minute change”

 

Deaton asked some questions but Stiles knew that Deaton was refraining from asking things that could compromise him and he appreciated the consideration. Then Deaton shifted gears and told Stiles what would be expected of him as Deaton’s assistant. Stiles appreciated the shift and he got the hang of being the Vet's assistant pretty quickly. He had, after all, seen and helped Scott for years; and after the werewolf revelation, he had gotten used to the blood and goo.

He even did errands around town.

That’s how he saw her. Stiles’ blood boiled at the sight, rage making his eyes see red. Kate Argent was getting into a van, minutes later she was driving to the outlines of town into a shitty motel with Stiles following her.

His heart was pounding in his ears, his knuckles white with how hard he was pressing the steering wheel. But that was nothing compared to the sickening feeling he was struck with when he saw Derek… young, naïve Derek walking down the road.

 

“…the hell do you think you are doing?” he hissed, punching his fist against the door of Deaton’s pickup.

 

He jumped out of it and shut the door as hard as he could, startling the teen three feet away from the motel gate. Derek stood there frozen while Stiles held his gaze with a furious glare. Not breaking eye contact he cornered the teenaged wolf against the wall. Hours later Stiles would reexamine how stupidly dangerous it had been to corner a teenage werewolf with little control. “There is a hunter inside that motel,” he spit through clenched teeth. “You are going to turn around and run back to your den,” he ordered still not breaking eye contact.

 

Derek´s breath caught in his chest, his green hazel eyes wide in shock. Whatever the young boy saw in Stiles’ face was enough for him to tilt his head to the side, revealing his neck in sign of submission, before turning around and disappear.

 

Knowing the young teen was out of Kate´s metaphorical claws for the moment calmed Stiles enough to think. What could he do?

Stiles was not happy to admit that being possessed by the nogitsune taught him something about himself, he had a dark side. Not necessarily an evil one, but definitely dark, and now that side was taking control.

 

He went back to the pickup truck and took one specific bottle to fill a syringe. He stepped into the motel and gave Kate´s description to the average man sitting behind the counter. The clerk directed Stiles with a bored expression to “room nineteen” and kept changing channels on the old T.V. in the far corner.

 

Stiles could do this; he had been training for years, faced alpha werewolves, kanimas, werejaguar Kate, chimeras and the freaking dread doctors -- he could handle a mere human, right? Especially if said human was not expecting him.

 

He didn't knock on the door, just opened it quietly. The woman was looking at herself in the mirror and had fewer clothes on. Just thinking about what she was planning on doing here, about what she did to Derek, how much she’d fucked him up emotionally… Stiles hated her.

 

She had ruined a young boy, damaging him for life. Then, after Peter’s rampage brought her back to the scene of the crime, she’d lost the majority of her throat to Peter’s claws in what Stiles had personally thought was a more than justifiable homicide. Except since Peter had only taken the majority of her throat and not all of it, she was still able to come back years later and fuck all of them over. It was just a bonus that she got to fuck Derek over again!

 

Chris wouldn't have gone with the Calaveras if it wasn't for her. Scott almost become a berserker because of her. Derek almost died because of her!

 

“You're late sweetie,” she was using a sugar sweet voice and Stiles just needed to shut her up.

Not wasting a second he used the sedative on her. He wondered vaguely in the back of his mind as he depressed the plunger of the needle if perhaps he should have asked Deaton about dosages. Like how high was too high when using this particular sedative on a human?

_Who cares?_

Kate tried to turn around when she felt the needle sink into her neck but Stiles contained her so she couldn't see his face. They struggled for a moment before the drug he’d injected her with did it’s job and she went limp in his arms. Stiles pulled her over his shoulder and carried her out to the truck.

 

Stiles knew the surveillance camera at the corner was just for show but just to make sure his abduction of Kate wasn’t noticed he checked on the clerk manning the front desk. He was good, the clerk hadn’t raised his gaze from the TV.

 

Stiles felt cold and moved automatically. This course of action came from a part of him that he struggled to keep hidden, buried, and now it was in control. He stopped questioning himself knowing it was too late to go back.

 

Before the Hale house became the haunted house of Beacon Hills where all the horror stories were born, there was “ _the hangar_ ”. An old warehouse that used to belong a man long dead, and was now “haunted” by ghosts; according to the gossip he remembered from primary school. In reality it looked like a scrap metal cemetery where pieces of old airplanes were rusting.

 

Stiles took his hostage and using an old chain he hanged her by her wrists. He knew that tying her to a chair was a foolish move, after all it was the first thing hunters learned to get themselves out of according to what Allison had shared about her training. He then blindfolded her eyes and duct taped her mouth.

 

_What to do now? What to do now?_

 

A plan was forming in his mind. He knew that Kate had enemies beyond the Hale pack, that wasn't in doubt, but which one of them could he set up to take the fall? He supposed he could do it if needed, after all he wasn't a member of **this** Hale pack. Hell, adult him wasn't even supposed to exist in this time.

 

He searched through Kate's phone -- a really old one, _welcome to the past Stiles -_ \- and almost threw up reading her texts. It disgusted Stiles so much to think about her touching Derek… if he let himself loosen the constraints he held on his dark side, he would most definitely have killed this pathetic excuse of human being but not before torturing her until she regretted ever set her malefic eyes on Derek Hale.

 

He took a few deep breaths to nerve himself and then he took a photo of his prisoner -- the quality of the picture was absolutely horrible by the way, _what kind of shitty phone was this? -_ \- and sent it to the contact named Chris. He hoped it was the right one.

 

Minutes later the name “Chris” showed up on the screen and Stiles walked away to answer. He kept Kate in his vision all the time since he wasn't stupid enough to leave a hunter unsupervised. Even if this one was still unconscious.

 

“Kate?” Argent’s voice was the same.

 

“Nope.” He popped the ‘p’ sound because he could, “she can't answer the phone right now since she is unconscious.” Still shocked him how good he was at being bad…

 

“If you do anything to her-” Chris started to threaten.

 

Stiles cut him off. “Save it. This is her own doing. Your sister is getting on our nerves.” He put all his hatred for the woman in every word. “She has been circling around Beacon Hills seducing an underage wolf and making the rest of the supernatural community very restless.” Chris remained silent; Stiles guessed he was tracking the call. “She is in the old Hangar and completely untouched but if she keeps on this path she’s on that’s not going to be true for long. This is the only warning we are making to all of you Hunters. The werewolves may be holding us back and in-line, but if the Hales ally with you we won't stand for it. You hear me?”

 

“We are not allying-” Chris Argent´ voice was cold and steady.

 

“When you come to find your sister do yourself a favor and check her texts, you'll find she is dangerously close to the underage Hale and then try to lie to me again.” He threatened and Chris said nothing. “Your sister is messing with forces she does not understand and playing ‘good girlfriend’ to find favor from the Hale pack will not protect her from us. _From me._ ” Finished with what he wanted to say, he abruptly hung up.

 

Stiles took a few deep breaths to try and cage his darkness again but it was useless, he needed to be this Stiles right now. He needed to be cold and focused on his plan. He closed the distance he’d put between himself and Kate and checked her breathing, not letting his guard down while he did so. He considered dosing her again with the sedative, but decided against it as giving her an overdose wasn’t a good idea. Not right now anyway. He pulled up her shirt as he fumbled with the pocket knife he’d taken from the emergency kit of the truck. He needed to make this believable.

 

He took a deep breath and steadied his hand to cut Kate´s skin, drawing an old rune representing an ancient supernatural cult. Different species joined by one belief -- they saw themselves better than humans, and plan on taking over the world.

 

_The normal stuff._

 

Stiles had read about them once during a research session around the time they were trying to fight the darach and find out the pattern of the sacrifices.

 

He took a step back to admire his work and thought it was startling how far had he come; from being a teenage that fainted at the sight of blood to a creepy guy who could draw an old symbol on someone else’s stomach just for the sake of his plan.

He left the hangar and drove to Deaton´s. The vet’s questioning eyes followed him the rest of the day but it was a busy season and Stiles felt relieved to be able to postpone the conversation for a few hours. The more he thought about what he had done, the more he doubted his plan. There were so many variables to account for -- it gave him a headache.

Scott´s voice in his head kept reprimanding him; telling some things were too far out of line, that they were supposed to be the good guys. But Scott wasn't here…His best friend, his platonic life partner, his _brother_ was dead. Stiles was going to do everything in his power to stop that future, even giving his soul to the darkness.

Finally the last patient came in.

 

“Hey Bud,” Stiles greeted the old dog that looked too tired to move.

 

“Hi Stiles,” Isaac gave him a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. _Oh no_ , he remembered Deaton said the dog was too old and sick, it was matter of time for it to die painfully.

 

“Hi Isaac” he pat the kid´s curls and walked Bud to the other room. Mr. Lahey had agreed for Deaton to put the dog down. It was a sad picture, a small boy saying goodbye to his best friend on the whole world.

 

Stiles knew too well how that felt.

 

Isaac stayed with Bud until the end, and so did Stiles. He wouldn't leave the kid alone, not now. After waiting half an hour more, Stiles took Isaac´s hand. “Come on Isaac, you need fresh air.”

 

Deaton nodded his way. “I can finish myself Mr. Call. I believe Mr. Lahey is not able to come pick Isaac up, so if you could-”

 

“Of course,” Stiles assured the vet.

 

When they were crossing the door of the clinic Stiles heart stopped for a second and he choke on a scream when freaking Derek Hale came out of nowhere. “What the fuck dude?” he reprimanded when Isaac started to cry out loud. The teen ducked his head guiltily and looked like he was about to cry too at the sight of Isaac sobbing.

 

“Hey there pal, Derek didn't mean to scare us” he knelt in front of Isaac but the boy didn't seem convinced. “You see, he’s like a ninja,” that caught the kid's attention. “He can move without making a sound and that's why normal people like us can hardly see him coming most of the time. But he’s not bad, not at all. Right, Derek?”

 

Derek was scowling, which was normal enough for Stiles but then he relaxed his face a bit and nodded to the boy.

 

“Come on, every time I feel sad I like to eat ice cream. I know it won't make the pain go away, but it will help a little.”

 

He could feel Derek's questioning stare on them but right now was about Isaac getting the comfort he needed. The kid nodded slowly with his big trusting eyes and Stiles gave him a small smile. He promised _his_ Derek he would do anything to make sure this time he would be happy, but now he decided to include Isaac as well. No matter the little time he had, he would help this kid.

 

“Are you coming with us?” he asked without looking while standing up and walking to the vet's car. Stiles opened the door of the passenger side for Isaac and waited.

 

Derek was so young, just like that time were jaguar Kate de-aged him to manipulate him again -- Stiles stopped that line of thought, the anger towards that woman was too big to control and he could end up hunting her down for good this time.

 

“Um…” Derek looked at him with the same frown Stiles recognized as: _I'm getting mix_ _ed_ _sign_ _al_ _s here, sensing your emotions and not understanding anything._ Rolling his eyes he left the door open before turning to the driver’s side. “Let´s go.”

Derek was sitting next to Isaac when Stiles left the clinic's parking lot.

 

He drove to the old ice cream shop that was recently opened. _So confusing._ He was walking Isaac by the hand when he remembered something. “Hey Isaac, grown up people know me as Embry, so I'd appreciate if you use that name from now on, is that ok?” The kid nodded again and Derek's frown grew deeper.

Inside Stiles paid for the ice cream, after all he was the older one and had a job. _Omg, I have a job and I'm the responsible adult_ _now_ . He panicked for a moment. _What is wrong with the world?_ But then he remembered and took a deep breath. Derek´s scrutiny seemed to have no end and Stiles decided to ignore him and chew the straw of his milkshake to have something to do.

 

When he looked up again Derek was blushing, why was Derek blushing? _Could Derek blush?_ Well this was not the same Derek; so, yeah, apparently teenage Derek blushed for no reason.

After finished his chocolate milkshake, he couldn't stand the silence anymore. “So, Isaac, have you talked to Scott and Stiles?”

 

Little Isaac was seated next to him and his feet didn't reach the floor. He was so tiny and vulnerable.

 

“No.” he whispered.

 

“Why is that?” he softened his voice.

 

“I tried,” suddenly Isaac was looking at him with all the force of his puppy eyes “I swear. But then this kid at school made fun of my ninja turtles t-shirt and…” his voice cracked.

 

“What? But ninja turtles are awesome! Right Derek?” the teen panicked for a second looking at Stiles and Isaac as if they were talking in a different language. “Well, obviously Derek prefers Sensei Splinter because he is a secret master ninja. But the truth remains, Ninja Turtles are cool and that boy is an ass-” Derek nudge his knee against Stiles startling him, “um… an ignoramus,” he managed to correct himself before he finished the swear word he shouldn’t be using around tender ears like Isaac’s.

 

The phantom of a smile appeared on Isaac's face. “Scott likes them too,” he blushed and… _Wait… oooooooooooooooooooooooooooh_ Stiles wasn't the only one crushing at a young age.

 

“In that case Scott must be very smart. I approve of you making friend with him.” he winked.

 

Isaac looked almost hopeful. “But he is so cool and has Stiles.”

 

“Like I said, he can have more than one friend. And Stiles must be awesome too.”

 

Isaac seemed to deliver for a moment -- which _excuse me!_ _Of course I was awesome at that age too_ \-- but then smiled for real and nodded. “I'll try again,” the boy promised.

Stiles proceeded to explain to Derek why mutant turtles the size of humans that ate tons of pizza and knew martial arts where so cool, and why Derek gave off a vibe of a huge rat that was forced to tame the teenage mutant turtles. All the while when he was explaining he was mentally kicking himself for not noticing the resemblance earlier, like in his time. He would have mocked Derek until the wolf could barely resist either laughing or killing him, but of course his Derek would probably have used all his strength to hide that he found it funny from him.

They took Isaac home and Stiles assured him that he could come by the clinic any time he wanted and even if Derek couldn't share his ninja secrets, he could give Isaac a few tips to defend himself from bullies. That earned him a full on glare from Derek but it was worth it when Isaac beamed like the little angel he was.

 

“Thank you St… um, Embry.” He waved off before closing the door.

 

Stiles started the engine and drove to the preserve. It was nighttime and he knew little of how much Derek had told his pack about their meeting earlier. “Is your alpha planning on making a visit on the vet clinic or is she waiting for me to take you home?” Derek seemed startled by how forthcoming he was.

 

“I didn't say anything,” the teen muttered.

 

Stiles frowned. “What do you mean you didn't…?” Suddenly he felt his anger rise. “Do you realize how dangerous it is for you to be with a complete stranger that knows your true nature?!” He snapped.

 

Derek ducked his face and pressed further into the seat.

 

Stiles stopped the car on the side of the road next to the tree lines. It was close enough for them to get help if someone attacks them and far away to not be on the pack´s hearing range. He was holding tight to the steering wheel as he tried to regain control.

 

Why  did Derek have to be so reckless!

 

“Look Derek, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you can't trust people that easily.”

 

“I know.” Derek clenched his jaw, sulking like the damn teenager he was.

 

Stiles shoot his eyes close for a second and then sighed letting his frustration leave him.

“I will explain to your pack, but not yet. I'll appreciate if you could wait for a few days” Now Derek gave him a look Stiles wasn't used to see “I know I'm contradictory ok? But don't judge me, I have the right to be worried about you after seeing you a few feet away from an Argent!”

 

Derek pale suddenly. “Argent?”

 

 _Oh, fuck it…_ He was doing this wasn´t he?

 

“Kate Argent is not a hunter you want to cross. She is a professional liar and a manipulative bitch,” he tightened his hold on the steering wheel again and locked his gaze on a far point out of the windshield. “She is one of the reasons my pack was destroyed.”

 

He thought about Derek, Chris, Scott, his dad, Lydia and everyone else. All the lives they lost, the ways so many innocents had been killed. He thought about how it all started after Kate destroyed the Hales, the pack that protected Beacon Hills.

 

He heard the slam of the passenger door but couldn't turn to see Derek running away. Of course it would hurt him to know… but it was worth it if the future changed. Stiles didn't really remember the drive back to the clinic, and just woke up the next day feeling like he hadn't slept at all. He then went to find Deaton and told him what he had done and what his plan was.

“Are you alright?” The vet asked.

 

“I´m not feeling…” Stiles feels dizzy for a second.

 

“We should consider the possibility that as the future is altered your timeline ceases to exist and therefore-”

 

“I cease of exist?” he guessed. “That can't be… I have so much to do, so much to prevent,” he knew he wouldn't have forever but if one little thing, like preventing Kate to fuck Derek the day before, could make him this weak then he had less time that he expected. “I have to hurry.”

 

“Yes,” Deaton nodded and put an old familiar book over the table “I found the ritual that brought you here, I must say I'm impressed you managed to perform it successfully.”

 

“I wouldn't have been able to do the spell if it wasn't for Lydia.”

 

The vet nodded. “Meanwhile I'll try to see if I can find a way to make you stay.”

The next few days Stiles restrained himself from hunting down Kate, and perfected his plan. By Friday he had his wall covered with a map of Beacon Hills and the energy flows marked for where he could stage a few rituals for the Hunters to find.

He was ready to go when Isaac showed up.

 

“Hey kid,” he smiled at the boy who was beaming.

 

“I talked to Scott!” Isaac said without any hello, his curls bouncing around his face. “He and Stiles invited me to play after school and now we have lunch together!”

 

“That's great! I told you, you could do it.” he pat the boy in the back fondly.

 

They sat down on the side way where Isaac gave him a very detailed description of Scott´s awesomeness. He was laughing hard about the kid's story of how his younger self had pulled a prank on the Whitmore kid in retaliation for having mocked Scott.

 

“Stiles is secretly evil,” Isaac said a little impressed.

 

And hey, that was so true. “I´d say clever, sneaky, loyal to a fault, and ready to frame his enemies of murder to protect the people he cares about.” Speaking of himself was odd but he wanted Isaac to know that if he and kid Stiles became friends he would never had to face the future alone.

 

“And Derek-” Isaac started to say.

 

“Derek? You've been seeing Derek?” Stiles asked in wonder.

 

Isaac nodded profusely. “He has been sharing his ninja secrets with me.”

 

 _Yes, Derek would be a good influence on Isaac´s life_. Stiles thought nodding to himself with a an involuntary smile tugging at his lips. “I´m glad to hear that.” A sudden awareness made Stiles’ attention flicker. He looked around the parking lot knowing they were not alone. “Come on, I'll take you home. I have a few errands to run before I officially end my work day.” Isaac's face fell a little. “And if your dad approves I can take you to the movies tomorrow, maybe Scott will wanna join?”

 

“So no Stiles?” The little bastard seemed happy about it.

 

“No this time,” he smirked.

 

After taking Isaac back at the house and had to endure an actual talk with Mr. Lahey to get permission to take Isaac out tomorrow. He was glad to be jogging around the city limits to clear his head a few minutes later. Stiles made sure no one was following him before using an herb Deaton assured him was for hiding his scent. He wanted to be sure that the Hales wouldn't know that it was him who crafted this charade.

 

At midnight he was sprawled over the mattress repeating his plan over and over to make sure there were no mistakes.

 

He slept like a baby.

 

\--

 

Saturday had been calm at the clinic. During lunch he told Deaton about his afternoon activity and Deaton in turn told Stiles that he had found something interesting that could help them.

 

The Hale pack was good at protecting the town, no disappearing or strange killings. Beacon Hills was a safe place; more reason to make sure it stayed that way.

Stiles had to buy a few shirts and jeans because a voice on his head, very similar to Lydia Martin´s, kept telling him owning two of each was no way of living. He was wearing a flannel over a white cotton tee when he checked on how he looked in the mirror and felt his heart settle at the sight. It was still him, after seeing his pack and family die, after travel through time and even having murderous urges to end more than one life… it was still him.

 

Stiles Stilinski long limbs, messy hair, deer eyes – _Derek´s observation, not his_ \- snarky mouth and too clever for his own good sometimes.

 

Isaac was waiting for him on the clinic's entry.

 

“You look nice,” Stiles approved the fantastic four shirt and khakis.

 

“We are going to be late Embry,” the boy said as he urged Stiles to move faster.

 

“No, it's barely four thirty. We have plenty of time to pick up Scott and-”

 

“Derek is outside. I saw him coming for the door and turning back twice,” the kid looked concerned. “We’re going to be late,” he mumbled.

 

Stiles laughed and lead the way outside to the truck opening the door for Isaac. “Get in before Isaac throws a tantrum” he talked to air.

 

“I´m not.” Isaac pouted.

 

“We don't want to be late” Stiles said shaking his head.

 

Out of some shadowy corner a creepy teenage Derek lurked his way over to the truck. Stiles hid his smile because that would only encourage the lurking behavior and that was something he was supposed to prevent.

 

By the time they arrived to the McCall house Isaac was tingling with excitement again. Derek was looking at him with amusement and a little concern.

 

“Don't worry I don't think he is going to explode just yet,” Stiles teased.

 

Isaac ignored him choosing to ring the bell. The door opened soon after.

 

“Hello Mrs. McCall, I´m Embry.” Melissa was out of her uniform and her hair was pulled back on a messy tail. She was younger than Stiles remembered and a pang of yearning struck him. He missed his pack and family so much. “This is Derek Hale, a last minute addition.” Derek was looking at him studying his reactions.

 

“We are here for Scott!” Isaac was practically jumping.

 

Melissa was blinking at Stiles, probably wondering why he looked so familiar. “Um, yeah, sure. Scott!” she called her son. “Do we know each other?” she asked after staring at him.

 

“I have a very common face,” Stiles deflected but sure that Derek had picked up on the change in his heart rate at his answer.

 

Melissa narrowed her eyes but nodded absent-mindedly, “You probably should know, Scott-”

“Suffers with asthma, yes. I'll make sure to have his inhaler at arm’s reach at all times just in case. I promise he is in good hands.” Stiles hurried to assure her.

 

She almost smiled. “If you need anything, call me to this number,” Melissa handed him a piece of paper.

 

“And here you have mine.” He handed the number of the phone Deaton lend him “Don't worry Mrs. McCall, you can relax, have some time for yourself or maybe spend it with a friend bonding over having ten year old kids” he suggested thinking of his dad.

 

“I appreciate the suggestion but-” she started to shake her head.

 

“You could call Stiles´ dad mom, go visit.” Scott turned to them “Stiles was unfairly grounded.”

 

“Unfairly?” Melissa huffed.

 

“You can go and make sure his dad is having fun on his day off.” Isaac was on board with anything Scott suggested.

 

“That sounds like a plan” Stiles beamed.

 

Melissa was fighting a laugh still staring at Stiles. “I could swear, if it wasn't because I just met you…” she shook her head again.

 

“And we are leaving now.” He hurried the kids to the truck and Derek followed.

They were early, just like Stiles had assured Isaac they would be, but Stiles wasn't going to say ‘I told you so’ now. Not when the little boy was smiling wide and happy to have Scott telling them how he and his best bro in the world had tried to get into the school band but weren't welcome after playing swords with the flutes.

 

“Using the cymbals like shields was a smart move,” Stiles laughed.

 

“How did you know? It was Stiles’ idea.” Scott puppy eyes were sparkling.

 

“Your friend sounds like a troublemaker,” were the first words Derek pronounced.

 

“Hey!” Scott and Stiles both glared and Derek ducked his head apologetically again.

 

“Just for that you are paying for the drinks” Stiles smirked.

 

Once they had all the popcorn and sweets they could carry to their seats Derek was sent for the drinks. The movie was an action one. That's mostly all Stiles could tell. For some damn reason after the lights were off he couldn't focus on the freaking screen at all. He was too distracted by Derek´s body heat.

 

He hadn´t got a chance to go on dates back in high school. Malia was the only person he’d actually dated and she wasn't a fan of movies or having to spend hours sitting still in a dark room. _Not that this was a date_ , they were merely chaperoning Isaac´s play date. But then why was he chewing his lower lip and thinking about how nice it would have been to go to the movies with Derek; his Derek, the one that didn't exist anymore.

 

An explosion on-screen made him jump and grasp the chair´s arm, except the arm was already taken and his hand landed on Derek´s. “Sorry,” he murmured taking his hand off.

 

Heat crept up on his cheeks. He was flushing now and the younger version of Derek was more than able to see it even in the dark, if he cared enough to turn in Stiles direction. Why was this bothering him so much? Why did he suddenly feel so flustered about being in such close proximity to Derek when it wasn’t even _his_ Derek? He was the adult here! Nineteen and in college, Stiles couldn't afford to be nervous about spending time with a sixteen year old boy who was fucking around with an older woman. An older woman who was more into genocide than romance even if Derek couldn’t see it.

 

Great now he was pissed off. _Stupid brain and it´s weird connections._ Stiles tugged at his hair and endured the rest of the film. As he tried to wrestle his emotions back into the box he’d been stuffing them into so that he could actually do what he’d come back in time to do.

 

\--

 

“Who's hungry?” Stiles asked when they were leaving the movies.

 

“Me!” Scott and Isaac both raised their hands excitedly.

 

“Then let's walk to the car and...” the kids were already running. Stiles shook his head fondly, he was about to say something when he realized he was walking alone. He turned over his heels and rage clouded his judgment. _God, you have to be kidding me!!_ Stiles cursed. Derek was standing in front of Kate freaking Argent.

 

“Kate, I-” the teenage was startled.

 

“Sorry, don't have time to play tonight, sweetie.” She gave him an amused crooked smiled and Stiles’ body moved on his own. In the blink of an eye he was grabbing Derek's wrist pulling him away from Kate and putting himself in between the two of them as if shielding Derek.

 

“Derek, the kids are waiting for us.” His voice was even but his eyes were cold while they tracked Kate´s every move.

 

“Oh, and you are?” She batted her eyes and Stiles wanted to throw up at her sugary sweet voice.

 

“Derek´s friend,” he managed.

 

“I’ve never seen you before. I'm Kate,” she introduced herself as she stepped closer and Stiles instinctively stepped back, tightening his grip on Derek's wrist and pulling him back with him. His reaction seemed to amuse her. “Have we met before?” She asked as she played with a strand of her hair.

 

Stiles wanted to say “yes” and punch her in her deceitfully beautiful face so much. Instead he just said, “We are leaving.”

 

He was about to go when her mask fell. “I was talking with Derek,” she said as she tried to get a better view of the teen.

 

“I thought you didn't have time to play.” He replied keeping his body between her and Derek.

 

“I changed my mind.” A little twitch on her jaw told Stiles she was getting angry.

 

“You should stay away from under-aged kids.” Now Stiles was the one getting pissed. He took a step further away and Kate had to look up to meet his gaze.

 

“And you should stay out of my way.” She threatened.

 

“Or what?” He snapped back coolly.

 

“Or I'll make sure no one hears your screams.” She spit.

 

“Heard that before and yet here I stand.” He was not going to lose ground.

 

They were almost touching, murderous vibes waving off each of them.

 

“You have no idea-” she started but Stiles cut her mid-sentence.

 

“You think I don´t recognize a snake when I see one?” He whispered threateningly. What Stiles really wanted to call her was pyromaniac-psychotic-bitch but… there were underage kids close. “I know your kind.”

 

That was it, Kate was one second away from throwing the first blow. Stiles steeled himself for it when someone called out her name.

 

“Kate.” A younger Chris Argent had showed up and was looking just like the first time Stiles had met him in the future. Cool and threatening without even raising his voice. Despite her obvious yearning to hurt Stiles, Kate turned around and walked to her brother. Chris kept his scrutinizing eyes firmly on Stiles while Kate made her way over to him.

 

“Come Derek, they are waiting for us.” Stiles kept his voice low in case Chris could recognize him from the threatening phone call he’d made not too long ago. Stiles didn’t loiter, the longer he was around Chris the more likely he was to recognize his voice. He towed Derek, still holding his wrist in a vice-like grip, over to where the kids were waiting for them by the truck.

“What took you so long?” Isaac questioned.

 

“Derek bumped into…. A friend.” Stiles said as he opened the truck’s passenger door. “Hop up and turn on the radio.” The boys obliged and he took Derek aside, still holding him by his wrist. Then Stiles just stared directly at him until the uncomfortable silence was enough to make the teen talk.

 

“I was going to see her when you saw me the other day…” the boy admitted shyly, almost ashamed. Stiles finally let go of Derek’s wrist and tugged at his own hair instead. With his other hand he rubbed his face trying to find the words.

 

“Are you..? Did you…?” What did Stiles want to know exactly? How far they have gone? He knew the answer. No, he needed to know something more important. “You still trust her.” It wasn't really a question.

 

Derek didn´t answered and _fuck! Fuck everything!_ Stiles wanted to scream.

 

This is why Derek should have come instead; it should have been him explaining to his younger self who Kate really was. Stiles sighed frustrated. “Derek, the fact that she is older and a hunter is not reason I label her evil. I’ve met hunters that honor the code above all, and two of them were part of my pack as crazy as it sounds. Allison died saving a werewolf, and her father saving me,” _and you,_ “So it’s not the fact that Kate’s a hunter that makes me say she’s evil, it’s the fact that she made your, relationship, for lack of a better word, a secret. It’s because she made you lie to your family, and that she wasn't honest with you.  Those things are what screams suspicious behavior, those things are why you shouldn’t trust her.”

 

Derek stayed silent, eyes on Stiles.

 

“You don’t have to trust my word, just --” Stiles sighed, all resentment and anger leaving his body at the sight of the confused and totally innocent teen. “Promise me, you’re going to be careful please. Ok?”

 

Finally Derek reacted; he nodded and walked to the truck. At least he didn't take off running.

Stiles took the kids to eat pizza and their light hearted excitement made him loosen up and relax. He was fascinated by how little Scott was going to change with the years, and how much Isaac had.

 

“You’re Cora's brother, right?” Scott asked the sulking teenager who only nodded in response. “My friend, Stiles, is afraid of you.”

 

Stiles almost choked on his soda, he didn't remember that. He didn’t really remember interaction with any of the Hales from the previous time-line… could this be something that had happened thanks to some of the changes he was making?

 

Derek scowled even deeper. “I don't even know him.”

 

“You came on Thursday to pick up Cora, and then you saw Isaac and came over to talk with him. Stiles got distracted while you and Isaac were talking and he tripped, spilling his juice all over you.”

 

“Oh yeah, him.” Derek's lips curled up and his face relaxed a bit. “The kid that ran away.”

 

“He thought you were going to kill him,” Scott explained earnestly with his puppy eyes focused on Derek. “But you can't kill him Derek, he is my best friend in the world. It was an accident, I swear he got distracted, that's all.”

 

Stiles bit back his laugh as much as he could, he was able to imagine his younger self seeing Derek for the first time.

 

“I wasn't going to hurt him,” Derek made a face as if he couldn't understand why anyone would think he was threatening.

 

“Dude, if you were wearing that leather jacket,” Stiles pointedly gestured at the jacket Derek was in fact wearing, “can you blame the poor kid?” He bit his lip trying to not laugh in Derek's face.

 

This teen version of Derek was not even half as moody or threatening as his older version but his bad boy attitude screamed danger to those who didn’t know him. Stiles knew Derek’s surly exterior had probably a lot to do with Paige's death and the trauma he’d suffered, but that was all it was, an outward attitude because Derek Hale was good, kind, and protective of his pack. Sure he was socially shy now, but that bit could change. Would change if all of Stiles’ plans played out.

 

“Derek is really cool Scott, he wouldn't hurt Stiles.” Isaac assured his friend.

 

Derek was staring at Stiles now, a weird look on his face before turning around to Isaac. “Thank you” he gave the boy a little warm smile and Stiles amusement vanished giving place to something else… fondness.

 

_Derek would take care of Isaac._

 

When Stiles focused back in on the conversation the boys were talking about the movie. He reached over to Derek's plate to steal a mushroom from his pizza and earned a low growl, but he was fast when it was about food. He chewed with his mouth open for maximum disgust purposes and Derek bared his teeth as he flashed his eyes blue for a split second in response. It had been an automatic reaction to the teasing, something Derek would have done with anyone in the pack, but Stiles wasn’t pack and Derek tensed with his green hazel eyes wide open when he realized what he’d done. Derek knew Stiles knew about werewolves, enough to know that blue wasn’t a good colour for a weres’ eyes to be, but as far as Derek knew Stiles didn’t know why Derek’s eyes would be blue. Stiles could tell Derek was scared but he didn’t leave the poor teen suffering for long as he leaned in to reassure him with a smile. “Blue is my favorite color,” he whispered low enough so only the werewolf would hear. Derek´s ears were red when he ducked his head. Stiles didn’t know if it was in embarrassment or relief, but he didn’t think too much on the subject.

Melissa McCall called as they were finishing up with the pizza to let Stiles know she was at the Stilinski house and so that's where they dropped off Scott, successfully avoiding John and younger Stiles, which older Stiles counted as a win. Isaac was asleep by the time they reached his house and Derek carried him to the front door. Mr. Lahey received them with a grim expression but let Derek take the kid to his bed without waking him.

 

“I don't like him,” Stiles dropped the first hint once they were back in the truck.

 

“I noticed,” Derek murmured back. Once they were on the road towards the preserve he added. “I don't like him either.”

 

When Stiles pulled up to drop Derek off at the Hale house, young Laura was waiting for her brother  to leave the car with impatiently tapping feet and her arms crossed.

 

“You didn't tell them you were with me and the kids,” Stiles groaned as he looked at Derek.

 

The teen ducked his head on his way out of the car. “I will next time, I promise.” Derek's voice was so quiet Stiles almost missed it.

 

“You better,” he murmured back before he drove away, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach and the hammering of his heart. Spending time with Derek, and Isaac and Scott, was a harmless way to keep Derek away from danger while trying to help Isaac before things could get as bad as they did in the future. Right? It couldn't be anything else. It just couldn't be when Stiles could feel he was fading away. He couldn't - shouldn't - do anything stupid like... like anything at all Stiles thought unhappily. Stiles shook his head and willed himself not to think, not on his superfluous emotions anyway, he had a mission and that was the most important thing in his life right now.

 

So of course the next day, after planting false evidence around town for the hunters to be distracted with, he found Derek waiting for him in the clinic. Stiles ended up buying them dinner again and not thinking about it as a date, because it wasn´t. Not at all.

 

It was a quarter to ten on Sunday night, the moon was bright but wouldn´t be full till next weekend. “Can you tell me about your pack?” Derek asked without looking at him.

 

Stiles pulled the truck over to the side of the road halfway to the Hales and put in park while he took a deep breath, thinking how best to answer. “We weren't a conventional pack,” he confided. “My best friend was bitten by a rogue Alpha when he was sixteen, that's how it all started for us. With time he learned control and we got help from another Alpha  a few times when we needed it.”

 

“You didn't join a pack?” Derek looked at him surprised.

 

Stiles smirked. “We were our own pack.” He shrugged, “Of course, my bro fell for a hunter's daughter and lived a modern Romeo and Juliet kind of love.” He laughed, “Only Scott would manage that in these modern days.” Stiles mentally cursed himself as he accidentally revealed too much, but Scott was a common enough name it shouldn’t cause any problems, right? He decided that his best course of action was to continue talking and hope Derek didn’t remember, “And after fighting against all kinds of creatures I had thought were only myth and legends, my friend became a ‘true’ Alpha.”

 

“Really?” Derek was more than interested in the story with that tidbit shared, scooting closer to Stiles on the truck’s bench seat.

 

Stiles turned his body towards Derek smiling proudly. “Yeah, and our pack grew after that… we had some of everything it seemed. Bitten werewolves, a born Beta, a born werecoyote, a Kitsune, a Banshee, several Hunters, a few chimeras… we even had a hellhound, and of course, me.”

 

The teen swallowed hard, his eyes wide. “And what are you?” He asked tentatively.

 

Stiles gave him a crooked smile. “Human, of course. Why? Don't I smell like one?” He joked.

 

Derek just stared at him frowning. “Actually, your scent is… off.”

 

Stiles smile faltered. “What do you mean by off?”

 

Derek, who was sitting really close now, leaned over just a fraction more to inhale deeply and Stiles had to scramble to try and switch his thoughts from _his_ version of Derek trailing his nose along Stiles’ neck. He had no idea why that incident had come to mind so quickly -- it had happened only one time in the future when they’d defeated a shifter that had drooled all over Stiles and even his poor human nose could smell the stink. Derek had surprised him then by pinning him against the wall and rubbing his stubble across Stiles’ cheeks and trailing his nose over every inch of exposed skin he could find. Afterwards all the man had said was that Stiles should take a long shower. Stiles had done as directed… and if he relived the memory of the big bad wolf scenting him while jerking off in said shower, no one would ever know.

 

“It´s diluted,” Derek brought him back to the present as he finally talked, eyes flashing back to his natural hazel from blue. Stiles guessed he’d partially shifted to try and get a better sense of his scent. “It’s like the remnants of a scent long gone. Laura mentioned it after you left the house too.”

 

“Your sister? The one waiting for you yesterday?” Stiles searched for confirmation.

 

Derek nodded, frown deepening. “Every time we meet the scent weakens a little more.”

 

Stiles’ chest clenched at the implications, he was fading away after all. He looked through the windshield, “Maybe that's what happens when you lose your pack.” _Maybe it is how it supposed to be._

 

Derek recoiled at the grim reminder of how much Stiles had lost as he protested, “But you are human,” the teen’s voice still sounded close to Stiles’ ears even as he kept backing up to put a little more space between them, “You aren't supposed to feel the bond of a pack that strongly, especially if you weren't born in it.”

 

Stiles paid little attention to Derek’s horrified protests and kept talking about his pack. “The born wolf I told you about? He had met Kate before and she killed his family.” He locked his eyes with Derek´s hoping the information he was sharing would stick in Derek’s head and hopefully change something. “After Allison's death her father left us to hunt a were-jaguar, and one of the Betas moved to France. The pack almost fell apart then but we overcame that with time and we became stronger until…” his voice got caught in his throat as he remembered everything that had happened just before his little jaunt back in time. He forced out in a gritty voice, “They are all dead now… My pack, my family.”

 

They sat together in silence for a long time after Stiles’ revelations. Derek just breathing in the passenger's seat while he processed the information. Stiles couldn’t have told you how much time had passed as they just sat there quietly immersed in their own thoughts, but it couldn’t last forever and Derek broke the silence as he asked, “You said you had something to take care of, before speaking to my mom?”

 

“Your Alpha already doesn't trust me, Derek, my first meeting with her wasn't exactly the best first impression and I didn't help dispel her suspicions when she delivered me to Deaton." Stiles told Derek with a wry smile. "But yeah, I came here to prevent something bad and if everything goes well I'll talk to your mom. Thought I have a feeling that if everything goes as well as I hope I won't get the chance, I'll just vanish."

 

Derek stared at him.

 

“You could stay Embry, maybe even be a part of my pack,” the teen was being more honest than Stiles had ever seen Derek. Honest and open, using his words, maybe he had changed something after all.

 

“I can't…” he sighed heavily. Conflicted feelings clashing in his head. He didn't belong here, not with Derek, not in this time... “Derek I-”

 

A bullet broke the windshield shattering the glass, Stiles and Derek took cover as a rain of bullets fell on them. Keeping his head down Stiles turned the truck on and hit the gas pedal. A black SUV was after them and the shots kept coming on their direction.

 

“When I tell you, jump out of the car!” Stiles shouted.

 

“But what about you?” Derek asked as he took his seatbelt off.

 

“Don't worry about it, just go home and alert the pack.”

 

Stiles zigzaged with the truck trying to avoid the hail of bullets being shot at them before driving off the main road. He pulled hard on the hand brake as soon as he thought they were out of sight and forced the truck into a sharp turn, “Now!” Derek bailed and thanks to the tree cover Stiles doubted anyone had seen him jump. Derek safely out and off, Stiles hit the gas.

  
Stiles knew the SUV had followed them off road and now he aimed his truck in their direction. They had to dodge to prevent a collision with Stiles’ truck but that only bought Stiles a few minutes of advantage. The gunfire had slowed while he was out of sight but now that they could clearly see him again, it started up again with a vengeance. With the sheer amount of lead flying around Stiles knew it was only a matter of time before one would hit something vital if he couldn’t open the distance between them. He needed to get back on the road before the SUV could turn around. He didn’t make it, a good shot destroyed one of the tires and, out of control, the truck crashed against a tree.

 

\--

 

Stiles opened his eyes, his head throbbing with pain - due probably to the multitude of cuts he could feel on his scalp from the windshield shattering. He probably looked like an extra from a horror film thanks to how much scalp wounds bleed. Jeez, the interior of the truck must have looked like an slaughterhouse with how much blood he could feel oozing sluggishly. The rest of him didn't feel totally unscathed either, but it was much better than it could have been thanks to the airbag - bloody as he was - a crash like that would have killed him before they were mandatory. He tried to move and had to bit back the scream he wanted to give vent to at the agony that the aborted action made run through him. Deciding that using kindergarten rules applied  - look with your eyes, not your hands - he took stock of exactly what the situation he was caught in was. It wasn’t good. He very quickly figured out he was in the same position he’d rescued Derek from in the previous timeline. He was tied up against something cold and unyielding, his wrists were locked into steel manacles that had been welded to an exposed support beam. He was in a vertical position, but he was sure that the set up had been originally set up for someone taller than him because his feet were barely touching the cement floor. He was also shirtless. He looked around and found that he recognized the place.

 

“Poetic isn’t it? I brought the criminal back to the scene of his crime.” Stiles knew that voice, it was branded into his memory. “I thought I could give it my personal touch,” Kate said as she walked into view. “You know how I recognized you?”

 

“I been told I'm hard to forget-” Stiles started to sass her but Kate slapped him, making some of the still wet blood splatter.

 

“The anesthetic. You left the needle on the hotel room and imagine my surprise when one of my men said it was used for animals.” She gripped Stiles’ gory chin with one hand, burying her nails hard into his flesh; he thought that it was more for the pain than wanting to be sure her hand didn’t slip. She leaned forward to hiss into his immobilized face, “You messed with the wrong woman. And then you added insult to injury by making us chase a phantom threat for days.”

 

“Is this because I ruined your sick plan?” he spat back.

 

Kate backed off a bit in order to see all of Stiles’ face clearly as she rebutted, “You have no idea what my plan was, I -”

 

Stiles cut her off, “I don’t? Yeah, no. You were after the Hales, humans and werewolves alike, and not very subtle about it either. You seduced a sixteen year old teenager in order to kill off his entire family you sick bitch!”

 

Kate was genuinely shocked that Stiles actually had known her plan, or at least that’s Stiles took from when she stepped back with her hands balled into fists. Her eyes raked over his suspended form sizing him up again with this new knowledge.

 

“What else do you know?” Her tone was scathing, but her eyes were wary.

 

Stiles smirked as he said mockingly, “I know that the need you have to make your daddy love you borders on pathological,” she hit him a second time, this one aimed for the stomach and Stiles coughed as his breath was forced out of him. As soon as he regained his breath he made sure to add, “And yeah, that you’re a sadistic bitch is more than obvious.”

Kate didn’t seem to appreciate his honest opinion as she screeched in rage and punched him again and again. It was a worse beating than the time when Gerard kicked his ass. She’d broken his lip and a couple of ribs that the crash had only cracked by the time her phone rang. Not about to let a little bit, or even a lot, of pain stop him Stiles concentrated on getting all the information he could. His efforts paid off when he managed to overhear a part of the conversation. Someone was demanding her presence somewhere else. She grumpily conceded and hung up. Then she turned back to Stiles and smiled evilly. Well, maybe it was supposed to be sweet but Stiles couldn’t see anything she did as other than evil - personal perception, what can you do?

 

“This little _conversation_ we are having is far from over, but unfortunately I have somewhere I need to be. Before I leave you all on your lonesome while I do that,” She walked over to a table near him where a machine and wires was set up, one that was horrifyingly familiar…

 

 _Omg_ … was all he could think before the first electric jolt hit him. His whole body clenched in pain.

 

After the involuntary contractions of his muscles stopped Stiles head was buzzing, he blinked a few times before being able to see the blurred image of Kate readjusting the wires. She raised his gaze to him and smirked over the control board. “You’re still conscious, guess you’re tougher than I thought so maybe a little bit more won’t kill you.”

 

Stiles tightened his jaw and prepared. He _would_ not scream for her. The second hit was stronger and he was almost unconscious by the time she turned it back down. Kate was getting frustrated at his refusal to give her what she wanted, she jolted him again and again. Stiles held fast in his resolve to not let on how much she was hurting him - except for the obvious and involuntary reactions to getting zapped with god knows how much electricity - but soon enough he found that he was losing track of time and that was not acceptable in his position. He needed a break before he gave her more than he was willing to, so he goaded the madwoman, “Come on, I've been hurt worse than this before- ” He didn’t get a chance to finish what he was saying before she reacted. Her face twisted in anger as she threw the level too high and Stiles knew nothing more as his world went black.

 

\--

 

When he came to again he found he’d been moved, he was now tied up tight up against some kind of rusted old wrought iron bed frame he hadn’t noticed earlier and the ropes on his hands now were very similar to the ones they used on Eichan House.

 

“I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank god I went to that nuthouse,” he said to himself because he knew he could get out since he’d had to before. It wasn't easy, he practically dislocated his thumb even with using the dubious lubrication of his own blood but he managed to free his left hand after many long and strong pulls. He released the rest of the ties and tried to stand. He promptly fell down face first on the ground. Apparently one of his legs was in no condition to hold his weight. Crawling towards the table he found the phone Deaton lend him. He turned it on and was about to call for help when a crazy idea struck him.

 

 _What if… I use this on my advantage?_ His survival instinct urged, _No Stiles, that is not a good idea, just call Deaton_. But this was maybe his best chance to stop Kate...

 

“I hate myself so much,” he whined.

 

Cleaning some of the blood out of the archaic phone, probably the result from the crash, he struggled with the hard little buttons and wrote instructions for the Vet to follow and sent it. _Technology was still in the dark ages compared to what he was used to,_ he mused nonsensically as he put the phone back where he’d found it _._ Using all his strength and willpower he went back to the old wrought iron bed and somehow he managed to tie himself back up again before again losing consciousness.

 

A jolt of electricity woke him up.

 

“Missed me?” Kate´s sugary voice said.

 

“As much as I would for any pain in the ass.”

 

The next jolt was slightly stronger.

 

“Apparently you weren't alone last night.” She said as she pulled a knife out of her boot. “That abomination called Alpha came knocking at our door demanding explanations. Of course none of my men are under Chris’ command so she didn't pick up any lies…” She pressed the sharp blade against his already bloody throat. “The most amazing news though is that the little puppy still trusts me.” She cut the skin superficially -- just enough to bleed, but not enough to seriously incapacitate him --  Stiles kept his mouth shut. “The dog thinks I love him.” Kate whispered in his ear.

 

Stiles was ashamed of how much he wanted to cry and at the same time bite Kate´s head off. Derek would suffer so much when he finally sees her for who she really was… _if_ he ever does.

 

She gloated at the sight of Stiles defeated expression, “Maybe you wanted to play with him too?”

 

“I´m not a sick psychopath like you.” He snapped.

 

“Do you think I enjoy it? To pretend I like him? All I needed was a little more information.” She cut him again while her face morphed into something as ugly as she was inside. Her control was slipping and Stiles began to think that his plan wouldn’t come to fruition in time for him to get out of this alive - he’d already lost so much blood that too much more might kill him. “A little more time and the whole family would have burned.” She cut him a third time and with a lot less care than she had used before. This time she pushed deeper and the knife ripped into flesh and muscle.

 

He screamed. He couldn’t stop himself and between the damage from the knife and his scream he felt something in his throat give. His scream cut off abruptly as he coughed at the blood now obstructing his airway. A fine mist of blood sprayed upwards and a trickle leaked from the corner of his mouth to add some fresh the blood that was already dried there.

 

“Mmm, that's what I wanted to hear.” She licked his jaw -- like actual tongue tasting sweaty  skin action -- and Stiles felt revulsion.

 

“You are sick.” He muttered, panting as he tried to control his pain and keep from drowning in his own blood.

 

Gunfire was suddenly heard on the outside of the building and Kate dropped the knife to grab up a shotgun as she demanded to know what was happening from any of her minions. None answered. Then the most amazing sound in the world to Stiles reached them.

 

“Freeze.” It was Stiles’ dad in full uniform holding a gun towards Kate, and he wasn't alone. The Deputy further ordered her, “Put the weapon down. Hands were I can see them.”

 

Stiles wanted to laugh but had no more strength. “Evil never wins Kate, and you are the most evil bitch I've ever met.” He spit blood towards her and the woman had the craziest look on her face. It was she couldn’t understand how she’d been caught.

 

Kate obviously didn’t want to but she put the shotgun down and raised her hands. As soon as the gun was down she was swarmed by several deputies and she was cuffed, her rights being read out. Stiles felt satisfaction that his plan had worked but then the damage he’d suffered began to take it’s toll. The last thing Stiles remembers is his dad running towards him.

 

\--

 

“Embry… are you awake?” Derek´s voice sounded worried.

 

“Who the hell is Embry?” he muttered not really awake or aware of where he was yet. Silence was the answer he got and then as Stiles woke more he was hit with pain, so much pain. He whined and tried to lift his hands but his body was not working right.

 

“Don´t, you are going to tear out your IV.” Derek said and from the tone of his voice Stiles knew he was scowling. Stiles dared to open his eyes and yep, there he was -- blurry and somehow different -- but unmistakably Derek, frowning with those eyebrows of his.

 

His physical pain started to drain away and Stiles recognized the warmth replacing it, not-Derek was taking his pain.

 

“I missed you.” Stiles whispered as he suddenly felt grief and loss flood him. It burned in his chest and made his eyes sting. He remembered:

 

 _“I always knew you were the one,” Derek caressed Stiles’ cheek softly. “One way or_ _an_ _other, I knew that you had to be the one to survive this.” He smiled sadly_ _at_ _Stiles._

“Why?” He questioned the phantom, “Why was I the one to survive? You never told me.” The tears that had stung in his eyes and obscured his vision finally falling gently down his cheeks as he asked the indistinct version of Derek whose hand was on his collarbone to drain his pain.

 

“I´m not who you think I am, Embry.” Derek said and again and Stiles thought, who the hell was Embry?

 

“Derek?” Melissa´s voice filled the room. “It’s probably the fever talking. I don't think he recognizes you.”

 

Melissa McCall was the closest thing Stiles had to a mother after his mom´s passing. He couldn't remember ever saying that to her, he was sure he lost his chance but now… “Mom? I’m sorry,” he needed to explain to her how sorry he was that he couldn't protect Scott. She wasn’t listening and Stiles didn’t have the energy to keep talking. He fell silent and focused on listening to what was happening around him.

 

“What can I do then?” Derek asked Melissa, voice full of desperation, as she moved about the room doing her nurse duties.

 

Melissa answered his plea sympathetically, “Just be here for him, be whoever he needs, just for now.”

 

Stiles felt her caress his forehead and mustered enough energy to say, “Thank you, mom…” He had to do it, the woman that had been there for him, especially when he thought he was sick with the same thing his mother, Claudia, had died from.

 

“Get some rest.” her kindly and wise voice ordered Stiles. “Derek will be here with you, son.”

 

Stiles focus was drawn to Derek again with her words where he was still sitting next to him and holding his hand over his collarbone. Stiles muttered, “He always is.” And it was shocking how true that was… after Scott had been bitten and started to struggle with his wolf status Derek had been the one to save, and be saved by, Stiles.

 

Then after Scott had become a True Alpha and started his pack and Stiles managed to get himself possessed by an ancient Nogitsune Derek had been there, helping as best he could. He’d tried to hold himself a bit apart but he’d still helped. Then Stiles and Derek got even closer after Stiles thought that he’d watched Derek die, only for Derek to evolve into the massive black wolf. They might fight and bicker between themselves, but when anything came their way they fought together and prevailed. Even in the worst situations Derek could, and would, always find him. They were pack. They were friends. Stiles sometimes wondered if they could have been more… he thought he should ask, but then he fell asleep before he could.

 

\--

 

The next time he woke up his memory was back too. _I´m Embry…_ he reminded himself.

 

“You awake?” Derek was still there.

 

“Yeah…” Stiles’ voice was rough and his tongue felt like sandpaper. His mouth tasted like something had died in it - yuck. He idly wondered what he would have to give someone to get something to drink. Derek derailed his increasingly convoluted plans to get something to drink by telling him,

 

“Isaac came to see you, and Scott did too.”

 

Stiles felt his lips curl up into a small smile. “Sweet kids.” He rubbed his gritty and gummy eyes with his bandaged left hand -- the right hand had the IV -- trying to feel a little more awake. Remembering what lead him to the hospital he wondered what the Sheriff department thought about him... and what the Veterinarian that made call must have said... okay, maybe he just needed to know if his plan worked. “Where’s Deaton?” He asked.

 

“Sleeping probably, it’s four in the morning.”

 

Stiles looked up to Derek surprised and asked, “Then what are you doing here?” The teen ducked his head and didn’t answer. “I swear to God, Derek, if you feel guilty for anything that happened-”

 

“I believed her, I let her use me and if it weren't for you I don't want to think what could have happened.”

 

Stiles reached out to him with his bandaged hand. “It wasn't your fault, you hear me?” Derek took his reaching hand between his own with care. Stiles noticed the dark patches under the teen´s eyes and how drained he looked. Talking with Deaton could wait. Everything else could wait. He said, “You should sleep.”

 

The teen shook his head stubbornly and Stiles sighed. “Come here,” Stiles moved to make room on the bed.

 

“What? No! you can´t-”

 

“I´m feeling cold and in pain, what could be better than cuddling with a werewolf?”

 

Derek seemed startled at first at Stiles’ words, but after blushing a little he rearranged Stiles easily and climbed into the bed to snuggle against him. Derek buried his nose in the hollow of Stiles’ neck, an arm around his waist as he embraced Stiles tenderly. Stiles used his left arm to bring Derek closer and caress his back.

 

“What Kate did was wrong but I hope that doesn't make you a distrustful person in the future Derek.” Stiles said quietly to the top of Derek’s head.

 

“It was you who said I should be careful and not so easily trustful.” the tone was light, almost amused.

 

“You know what I meant.” Stiles said with exasperation. “Now I'm trying to make you understand that there are good people out there, people that won´t be afraid or hate who you are. People that will love… truly love you.”

 

Derek inhaled deeply before turning his head up to meet Stiles’ gaze, an expression of I-don't-deserve-love written all over his face. “You don´t know what I've done… ” he flashed his eyes electric blue.

 

Stiles smiled at him with fondness. “I know you Derek Hale.” Stiles patted Derek on his head and said, “your eyes are beautiful, just like the rest of you.”

 

Ok, is not as if Stiles couldn't see it coming but come on, he really didn't think it would happen. Derek shifted position and moved up the bed to cup Stiles’ face with one gentle hand before pressing their lips together. Stiles being only human returned the sweet kiss.

 

“Promise me you'll be happy.” Stiles whispered as he left himself get lost in those magical eyes with their green, brown and yellow glints.

 

Derek inhaled again and something seemed to settle on him… realization. “I promise.” he kissed Stiles again, this time with an edge of desperation.

 

“And you´ll take care of Isaac.” Stiles’ voice trembled.

 

Derek nodded and kept kissing him until they were panting for air and Stiles was ignoring his under the waist urges. _Not the time,_ he remembered when the right side of his ribs complained at the manhandling making him wince.

 

“Sorry.” Derek retreated, but only far enough to snuggle into Stiles’ left side.

 

“Don't be…” Stiles kissed his forehead.

 

“Your scent is fading,” the teen´s voice was low and made Stiles´ heart hurt.

 

“Get some rest Derek.” he tightened his embrace and felt the weight of existence leaving him little by little. _I wish I had more time to know… maybe the other Derek and I could have been something more… maybe even be…_ The last thing on Stiles thoughts and heart was the memory of his pack gathered for his dad's birthday. They were all together in his home and he had been sitting on the couch squeezed in next to Derek who was inhaling deeply and contentedly, their bodies touching from shoulder to thigh. Maybe they were on the brink of something more but they’d had time then.

 

\--

 

Derek woke up alone. The faint smell that he had been trying to unravel for weeks vanished just like the warmth of the body that had disappeared from under him. Now he'll never know exactly what Embry Call's scent was…

 

\--

 

When Deaton opened the door to the improvised bedroom he felt a pang of sadness. He had found a spell that could probably have made “Embry Call” stay for a while longer, but they didn't get a chance to test it.

 

Now he had to clean up after the boy that never should have existed. He ripped the timeline, with all the dates and names that meant nothing to him yet, from the wall and piled the information to the side. He would put it somewhere safe, it was too dangerous to leave in the open. Next he moved to strip the bed, taking the sheets for the laundry room when he found the note and a letter.

 

_In case I don't have enough time Doc please deliver this to the Alpha Talia Hale, there are things she needs to know._

_Thanks for everything._

_S.S._

Deaton had never asked his temporal guest for his real name and the double S piqued his curiosity. Alan smiled, not able to control it; he knew then that they would see each other again, that it was just a matter of time.

 

\--

 

Talia expected her son to be grieving the same way he had after the loss of Paige, but to her surprise Derek´s reaction was different. Her boy was sad, yes, but he’d stopped pushing everyone away. He started talking again, and even smiling a bit more.

 

She tried to recognize the scent on the letter, but just like with the human who’d written it, the scent was faint and barely there. Talia decided she needed to read the long letter alone, away from prying eyes and that's how she ended up in a clearing, deep in the woods holding the most unbelievable and heartbreaking story she had ever read.

 

The young man she’d met not so long ago was claiming to be Stiles Stilinski, an older version of Deputy Stilinski´ son. He wrote about a fire, Kate Argent, and a barely eighteen year old Laura as an alpha taking her brother away to New York. She read about Peter in coma, and then his waking only to carry out a murderous rampage that started with his own niece. She read about how that was just the beginning. She kept reading and after having to stop more than once to take deep breaths and contain her temper and mood swings she finally reached the last page.

 

 _...When Scott, Derek, Lydia and the remaining_ _members_ _of the pack talked about w_ _h_ _ere everything had started to go wrong_ _-_ _most agreed_ _that it was_ _the awakening of the Nemeton, but I knew better._ _T_ _he loss of the Hale pack was the turning point. I never met you Alpha Talia_ _Hale_ _but I met your son, Derek, and judging_ _by_ _his love_ _for_ _this town and his choice to stay here_ _to_ _protect this territory and it's people, I can be certain you are no different. The reason for this letter_ _I have written you_ _is for you to_ _be able to_ _prevent the downfall of_ _our_ _home. I trust your wisdom and experience to guide you from here, and I only_ _beg_ _for one thing: keep an eye on my pack._ _T_ _hey were, and still are in my heart, the most valuable people._

 

 _All Lydia asked to me_ _to do,_ _and now I ask to you, is to ease her into her Banshee condition. The decision to bite, or not to bite, Scott, Erika, Isaac or any other is entirely up to you. The only promise I regret not fulfilling is the one I made to your son, I promised him that I'd make sure this time he would be happy… I hope you don't_ _hold_ _me accountable for breaking it, time had never been on my side apparently._

 

_Stiles Stilinski._

Talia read and reread the letter until the sun died on the horizon. When it was too dark to read anymore she walked through the trees trying to grasp a reality that seemed so fictional to her, but according to ‘Stiles’ it had happened. This couldn't just be the babblings of a delusional human, Deaton had believed this Embry Call, and the Kate Argent thing had really been a reality. Derek had confessed that much to her. But Peter killing Laura? The dead pool? An Alpha pack that attacked and killed her son´s pack? It all sounded too impossible to be real.

 

In the wee hours of the morning she finally headed home. When she got there she immediately went to her bedroom and locked the letter in a chest with the triskele engraved into it. Throughout the years to come, on more than one occasion, she found herself returning to reread that particular letter. Especially when the Lahey boy started to suffer mistreatment from his father and Derek had decided to intervene, and then again when Cora brought home the Reyes´ girl and she had an epileptic attack in their house. Knowing that she could give Erica the bite and that she would survive made Talia seriously consider doing it, if only to help her live a better life. Cora thought it was a good idea too, she would love to have her friend to have more in common with her. Isaac, Talia thought, didn’t really need the bite, he just needed to get away from his very human monster of a father.

It still felt more like a story than anything that might have been a real future until the undeniable truth was presented to her the day John Stilinski was named Sheriff and she crossed paths with his son. The round amber eyes and moles-patterned skin were the same as the older version of the young man she’d encountered in the past. He looked more innocent, but still clever and with a mischievous gleam in his gaze.

 

Talia Hale was overcome with gratefulness for the older version of the boy and took the petition in the letter to heart. She would keep an eye on Stiles Stilinski’s -- aka Embry Calls´-- pack. She would make sure Isaac got away from his father, she would give Erica Reyes the bite, and she would help Lydia Martin come to terms with her inheritance the moment the Banshee gene triggered. She would figure out how to help Jackson Whittmore and Vernon Boyd with whatever they needed, and she would figure out a way to help Scott McCall somehow, even if it meant telling his mother about werewolves and getting him to take the bite voluntarily.

  
After all, they had been there for her son when she couldn’t and then Stiles had travelled back in time to give Talia, and her pack, a second chance. She owed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Again this wouldn´t be half as good without Bumpkin.  
> Hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Lots of Sterek Love <3


End file.
